<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Never Forget (I Promise) by stark_stantony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078977">We'll Never Forget (I Promise)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stark_stantony/pseuds/stark_stantony'>stark_stantony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), POV Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stark_stantony/pseuds/stark_stantony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper tells Morgan that Tony has died the day after the battle against Thanos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Never Forget (I Promise)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally started writing his to post on the one yar anniversary of the day I first watched "Avengers: Endgame", but I got writer's block, so, here it now. <br/>It is, however, the one year anniversary of the day I posted my first fanfic in two days! Yay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pepper woke up feeling as if she'd been hit by a truck. Her whole body hurt, including her bones. She didn't even know that it was possible for your bones to hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to fall back asleep, but it just wasn't happening. She could get up, but she was tired, and sore. She rolled over gently, being cautious of her aching body, into where Tony slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body fell straight onto the bed and she lifted her head, realising that her husband wasn't there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony?" She called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat up, ignoring the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony?!" She said more forcefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memory flooded back into her mind, but she tried to ignore it, pretending that it didn't exist. But, in truth, she knew what had happened, she knew it was true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her husband was gone. He'd died less than 24 hours ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She threw her body back onto the bed, yelping in pain, and began to sob. The realisation hitting her too hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, the door opened. Footsteps walked towards the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan's face was suddenly visible above Pepper's, though, she could barely see her through her blurry vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mamma?" Morgan's voice was laced with worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper wanted to respond, but she couldn't. She just looked up into the eyes of her daughter. She realised how much Morgan looked like Tony, especially her eyes. This only made Pepper cry harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached her arms out, and Morgan lay herself on top of her mother. Pepper tightly wrapped her arms around the last bit of Tony she had left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Daddy?” Morgan asked quietly, much to Pepper’s horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lay there, stroking her daughter’s hair, not wanting to answer the question, ignoring its existence. She stared up at the ceiling, a  strange sensation of numbness and emptiness washing over her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan lifted her head to look at her mother’s face. Pepper didn't meet her eyes. She couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy?” Morgan’s voice was laced with worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper’s breathing was heavy and shaking. She knew that Morgan knew that something was wrong, but couldn’t bring herself to tell her what. Tears fell down the side of her face, though she felt no sadness, only emptiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan rolled off of her mother and climbed down from the bed. Pepper didn’t realise what she was doing, until she heard the bathroom door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?” Morgan said quietly. “Daddy, Mommy needs you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked into the hallway calling for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper closed her eyes as more tears fell. Her lip trembled as she let out another sob. She slowly sat up and walked to the door. Her legs were wobbly and shaky, she almost fell into the doorframe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morgan?” She said, her voice sounded completely shattered and was barely there. “Morgan, he’s not here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breathing became quicker and her whole body was shaking with exhaustion and grief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morgan.” Her voice broke on the last syllable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy?” Morgan walked back to her mother. “Where’s Daddy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper picked her daughter up and walked her back to her bed. She sat up against the headrest and took a shaky breath. She was gonna have to tell her, though she didn’t want to, she had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, Daddy’s gone,” Pepper said straight out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan looked at her confused, “Gone where?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper covered her mouth as another cry threatened to come out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I don- I-” The words just wouldn’t come to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head as she covered her mouth again. She closed her eyes, hoping for the right words to come to her. More tears fell down her cheeks as she took a deep breath and looked at her daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gone t-to live in the stars now,” Pepper said carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he going to come back?” Morgan asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, baby. H-he’s dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan’s questions were just making Pepper feel worse. She didn’t know how to make her understand, and at the same time, she wasn’t sure she wanted her to understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy?” Morgan’s voice broke, and Pepper watched as a tear fell down both of her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here, baby,” Pepper said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan’s cries were loud and heart-wrenching, piercing Pepper’s ears like daggers. She struggled to keep her own cries in, but her daughter’s sobs made it too difficult. She tightened her grip around her, crying into her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun shone brightly through the curtains that flowed gently in the breeze through the window. The light trailing to the bed, shining on the two girls mourning the loss of their husband and father.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>